In client server communications, trust establishment between communicating parties is an important aspect of securely communicating data between the parties. Numerous conventional systems exist for establishing secure network connections between clients and servers, such as a virtual private network. However, these conventional systems in general required the client and server to have certain application specific software and predetermined information regarding one another such as identifications, addresses, security information, configuration information and the like. It is time-consuming, slow, expensive and challenging to continuously update and maintain the necessary information at the client and server.
Further, business environments today commonly rely on remote access by individuals of secure resources through various types of computing devices. An individual may not always use a common computing device to access secure resources. Further, it is difficult to ensure that a user continuously updates and maintains all appropriate security measures on a computing device.
Moreover, it is difficult for a network manager to monitor remote computing devices in a manner that prevents unauthorized collection and distribution of sensitive information. For example, malware or other malicious software may attack a remote computing device and, unknown to the user or network manager, the malware may collect and forward sensitive information to an unauthorized third-party. In addition, the user may locally capture sensitive information, such as through screenshots, printing, emailing and the like, to facilitate performance of their job, or for other legitimate or illegitimate reasons. Conventional network connection solutions do not offer adequate remedies to prevent the foregoing and other problems.
A need remains for faster, less expensive and less challenging mechanisms for establishing secure network connections. A need also remains to prevent unauthorized capture and dissemination of sensitive information from a remote computing device.